


Wrong!

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover of massive proportions, Evil!Mycroft, Gen, Morgana and Arthur are allies, Sam is very confused, Tumblr, evil!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Mycroft and Dumbledore are evil, and Morgana and Arthur are fighting side by side and  a character of your choice is confused by the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> ocknessmonster292 asked:That was so cute oh my gosh I can't even- okay, I'll send as many as I can in now, take your time and don't feel like you have to do them all, I won't see them until I get back anyways. Here's one- Mycroft is evil, Morgana's an ally with Arthur, and now Dumbledore's a bad guy. A character of your choice is trying to figure out what happened to all of the stories.
> 
> (Interesting prompt)

Mycroft Holmes and Albus Dumbledore wore matching, maniacal grins as they took on Morgana and Arthur, Mycroft’s umbrella against Excalibur, and Dumbledore’s Magic against Morgana’s.

"Morgana, we can’t allow them to defeat us, or it will mean the end of Albion and everything we hold dear" shouted Arthur, as he lunged toward Mycroft.

Meanwhile, under the table (The only piece of furniture left intact) Sam Winchester turned to his brother and whispered “This is so, so wrong", then continued to stare at his favorite fictional characters duking it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Poor Sam, being the bookworm he is, it probably makes him very uncomfortable. Still no wifi, but send more! Tumblr Url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
